


Чемпионат болезненной честности

by Attyan



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cant tag sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Polyamory, Post Games, Talking, and i think it will be my cause of death, and more talking, cuddling (sort of), no beta we die like hearts of g2's fans when g2 is playing, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan
Summary: Они проиграли Саннинг и это было настолько неприятно, что Марцин не находил себе места весь вечер.Как оказалось, Луке было еще хуже - и Марцин сам не ожидал, что они утонут в разговоре по душам, делясь друг с другом самым больным и проблемным, что только накопилось за последнее время.P.S. Мики предпочитает корзину лузеров. Его собственных лузеров.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Чемпионат болезненной честности

**Author's Note:**

> Это была одна сцена, где все становилось немного светлее после не лучшего дня g2 на Worlds, но что-то пошло не так и я потратила три ночи, чтобы это написать. Очень хотелось подарить своему сердцу в том числе немного комфорта. Брр.
> 
> Я УСПЕЛА ДО ИХ СЛЕДУЮЩЕГО МАТЧА.
> 
> после которого мне может быть придется продолжить и превратить этот текст в серию приключений незадачливых влюбленных идиотов.
> 
> огромное, огромное спасибо Xalatath - без нее я бы не решилась это выложить.
> 
> also мой первый фик ОМГ XD

Марцин давно не чувствовал такой беспомощности, как после второй половины их матчей (почти год не чувствовал и предпочел бы об этом не вспоминать). Весь сезон они доказывали себе, друг другу и всему миру, что они могут отыграться с любой позиции. Они же G2, в конце концов, они могут выиграть игру по щелчку пальцев. 

Но как показывала практика — могли не всегда. И впервые их уверенность дала трещину в ноябре 2019. Стоило все залепить весной 2020 — и случился знатный проеб Мэдам в первом же их б05 в плейофф. 

Про лето Марцин вообще старался не вспоминать.

Ворлдс должны были стать новой страницей. Никто в команде не говорил этого вслух, но все это понимали. Им было необходимо начать с чистого листа. С еще одной чистой страницей истории новых G2, в этот раз даже без смены состава.

И на этой чистой странице теперь были две игры против Саннинг на второй неделе, уродливые кляксы, сгустки темноты, которые задели и наложили отпечаток на них всех.

Им было не привыкать с этим бороться. И они честно пытались, каждый по-своему.

Марцин вот — потому что они опять делили номер с Лукой, и Лука ушел туда сразу же, как они вернулись в отель, и Марцин теперь не хотел ему мешать — болтался в их тренировочной, пытаясь найти себе место и дело. Желательно не связанное с Лигой.

Поэтому он просто сидел на своем месте, отвернувшись от выключенного компа, и смотрел на остальных, пытаясь оставить голову пустой, пока проклятые кляксы поражений не начали снова прогрызать дыру в нем дыру.

Граббз болтал с Кэсси по дискорду, вернее, это она болтала, а Граббз смотрел на экран и изредка издавал утвердительные звуки. Выглядел он жалко, на самом деле, но Марцин и сам наверняка был не менее жалок сейчас, да и шуток про дрянной драфт (драфт все равно был дрянной) в этот день уже было достаточно, так что лезть к Граббзу он не стал.

Пиной смотрел какие-то китайские стримы на китайском твиче, от которого у Марцина болела голова и глаза, настолько эти стримы были китайские. Пиною зато нравилось. Он освоил навык молниеносного гуглтранслейта и умудрялся общаться и с китайскими чатами, и с китайскими стримерами.

Кроме них, в тренировочной был еще сосредоточенно рейдящий Вундер — и можно было бы составить ему компанию или все-таки загрузить клиент Лиги (и поймать в онлайне Капса, который сказал, что пошел спать, но наверняка ковырял ладдер).

В общем, возвращаться в номер Марцин не собирался. Максимум на пару минут, взять свой внешний аккумулятор, убедиться, что Лука там в порядке, и пойти посидеть в лобби отеля, разряжая телефон и себя.

В принципе Марцин мог бы сразу туда пойти, но без подзарядки активного серфинга ему оставалось максимум на полчаса…

И в итоге он не дождался лифта, поднялся на свой этаж по лестнице и теперь стоял в коридоре и не мог подойти, потому что увидел, как из их с Лукой номера вылетел Мики, хорошенько хлопнув дверью.

Марцин примерз к полу.

Мики, к счастью, не оглядываясь, направился к лифтам, в противоположный конец коридора. По его закаменевшей спине было понятно, что он злится. 

Наверное, к любому другому Марцин бы подошел (крики над ухом «ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ?!» отлично работали с Капсом или Вундером, которые бросали думать что-то негативное свое и отвлекались на Марцина), но Мики обладал уникальным умением его игнорировать или отбривать — и иногда это реально задевало.

Марцин дождался, пока Мики свернет и скроется из виду, перевел дыхание, потоптался на месте, испытывая огромное желание сначала написать Луке и спросить, как он там, но потом решил, что лучше он так проверит.

В номере его встретил шум душа.

Сначала Марцин подумал, что и хорошо.

А потом остановился у двери в ванную и прислушался.

Потому что, ну, душ шумел так, будто вода просто лилась на пол, не разбиваясь по пути о человеческое тело.

Потому что Луке было очень, очень хуево после этих их последних игр.

И потому что злой Мики только что вышел из их номера, а Лука ушел в ванную, врубил там душ, а сам, видимо, сидел и плакал в другом углу.

Потом дверца душа проскрежетала об пол, открываясь, шелестящий звук воды изменился, и Марцин понял, что момент он упустил. Хотя какой момент? Никаких возможных моментов, не стоит и думать.

Он перерыл свой рюкзак в поисках внешнего аккумулятора, потом вспомнил, что не брал его с собой в студию, а значит, просто где-то бросил, и пришлось искать по всей комнате — и Марцин безрезультатно проковырялся до того момента, когда Лука вышел из душа.

И они уставились друг на друга.

Потому что Лука вряд ли ожидал увидеть Марцина ползающим на четвереньках между их кроватями, а сам Марцин — голого Луку с полотенцем в руках.

— Янкос, — прервал Лука их неловкое молчание и игру в гляделки и руки с полотенцем опустил. Глаза у него были красные, а ник Марцина он проскрипел, а не произнес, и ему пришлось прокашляться после этого, но они оба сделали вид, что не обратили на это внимание. — Я надеюсь, ты решил помолиться богам, чтобы они послали Расмусу новый вещий сон, а не ползаешь там в поисках моих трусов, фетишист.

— Я и так знаю, где лежат твои трусы! — выпалил Марцин, не задумываясь особо, и уселся на свою кровать. — Вообще я просто не могу найти внешний аккумулятор.

— Это тот, который ты отдал с утра Расмусу, потому что он забыл зарядить телефон ночью? — Лука покачал головой, бросил мокрое полотенце на кровать и зарылся в свой чемодан.

Марцин — случайно! — посмотрел на его задницу, выругался про себя и уткнулся в телефон, слушая, как Лука шуршит вещами, одеваясь.

Иногда он думал, что может быть, им стоит поговорить о том, что их чистый броманс не совсем бро (и не совсем чистый, учитывая некоторые мысли, сны и фантазии Марцина), но сначала он не мог найти подходящих слов, а потом как-то раз случайно увидел, как Лука зависает, глядя на Мики — и найти в себе силы для откровенного разговора Марцин так и не смог.

А этим летом, когда их капитан немного разучился улыбаться, Марцин вдруг понял, что да без разницы ему, на кого Лука смотрит сияющими глазами. Даже если бы Лука решил снова начать улыбаться Фебивену, Марцин бы это пережил.

Но Лука улыбался Мики, хотя и перестал его еще весной хватать и пытаться в любой ситуации прислониться к нему или облапать, и даже когда не улыбался, то все равно смотрел на Мики — как никогда не смотрел на Марцина, но в какой-то момент это действительно перестало его задевать.

Главное, чтобы Луке было хорошо. И чтобы он не загонялся мыслями о том, как он висит на них всех — но в основном на Капсе — мертвым весом и тянет команду вниз.

И вроде бы после выигранного сплита Лука немного успокоился и загоняться перестал. Скримы в Китае шли неплохо, на сцене было… не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, но они наконец стали напоминать себя прежних, а иногда играли даже лучше. Марцин думал, что их командная синергия наконец дошла до нового уровня.

Они не потеряли уверенность в себе после того, как отлично заинтили игру против Ликвид на первой неделе, но вот сегодняшние матчи…

Оставалось радоваться, что у них было теперь целых три дня отдыха, пока остальные доигрывали, и следующий соперник был еще неизвестен.

Марцин на автомате долистал ленту до каких-то кадров из игры — не обязательно именно из их сегодняшних игр, конечно, но сам вид рифта был сейчас не самым приятным — и погасил экран телефона.

Лука за время, пока он залипал, успел одеться, унести полотенце обратно в ванную и вернуться, и сидел теперь напротив Марцина на своей кровати, подобрав под себя ноги, и тоже делал вид, что в телефоне было что-то ужасно увлекательное.

Марцин поизучал немного его хмурое лицо и видимо слишком явно пялился, потому что Лука поднял голову и посмотрел на него в ответ.

— Если ты сейчас думаешь, что надо что-то сказать, то лучше не стоит, — сказал он, и Марцин помотал головой, потому что он еще не успел задуматься о том, чтобы попробовать отвлечь Луку разговором о какой-то фигне. Но в принципе…

— Всегда обрубаешь мои порывы на ходу, — ответил он, чтобы не молчать. И уже не смог остановиться. — А некоторые заслуживают того, чтобы я их произнес. Только представь себе! Триумфальное возвращение моей Кианы! Познаньский мясник наносит ответный удар джанглерам Китая!

— Мы уже попробовали закидывать китайцев твоим трупом, что-то не работало, — Лука ухмыльнулся, но потом, видимо, вспомнил, что закидывали китайцев они трупами всей команды, и скривился, как будто у него резко что-то заболело.

Марцин потянулся похлопать его по плечу, и Лука от него отмахнулся, отбивая руку — явно инстинктивно, лицо у него тут же стало виноватым.

— Прости, в моей голове это все еще слишком недавно было, не могу перестать думать, — Лука с усталым видом потер лицо ладонями. Марцин все-таки дотянулся до него, передумал в процессе, потом еще раз передумал, и в итоге вместо того, чтобы потрепать Луку по плечу, провел ладонью ему по спине. Лука передернул плечами и свел лопатки, но не отодвинулся и вроде бы был не против, чтобы Марцин продолжал. — Может быть, мне вообще не стоило играть этим летом. Из Мики бы вышел отличный капитан. И Карлос уже однажды спиздил у Пеке АДК, повторил бы еще раз…

А, ну или просто не обратил внимание, что Марцин гладит его по спине, так как успел утонуть в свое океане отборного бреда, которым почему-то — ладно, понятно, почему — решил упороться на ночь глядя.

— Апсет скучный, — сказал ему Марцин и поморщился. Думать о том, что они теперь выйдут на TES и то было приятнее, чем о том, что Луку может кто-то заменить. — Плюс он немец, мне с ним нельзя в одну команду. И вообще, знаешь, я вот раньше думал, что это у меня в голове пиздец.

Лука повернул к нему голову и ухмыльнулся с самодовольным видом, типа — ну давай померяемся еще и пиздецом в голове, и тут я тебя тоже сделаю.

Но глаза у него все равно были больные.

В свое оправдание, Марцин действовал инстинктивно.

Наверное. Это точно не было обдуманное взвешенное решение (как и большинство действий в его жизни), ему просто хотелось что-то сделать для того, чтобы Лука отвлекся. И его действительно напугала перспектива оказаться в G2, где не будет Луки.

И в общем он просто взял и поцеловал Луку.

Ничего особенного, он все равно не помнил, как это делается, просто прижался к губам Луки своими, увидел, как тот удивленно распахивает ресницы, но не пытается отстраниться или оттолкнуть Марцина, просто недоверчиво смотрит в ответ.

Курва!

Марцин рывком отстранился сам, чуть не потеряв равновесия и не съехав с кровати — и так уже опасно балансировал на ее краю, когда качнулся к Луке — и попытался пояснить.

В том числе и себе.

— Раз у нас вечер признаний и пиздеца в голове, и ты поделился со мной своим, то вот — мой.

Интересно, это можно как-то обратить в шуточку? Все целуют своих капитанов — это такая фишка польских джанглеров, на счастье надо целовать капитана или на худой конец мидлайнера. Или не на счастье. Вообще. Захотел — поцеловал. Польская народная примета. С Лукой не прокатит, верно?

Марцину схватился за голову. Потом закрыл глаза ладонями. Но потом все-таки рискнул посмотреть на Луку.

К его удивлению, Лука… Лука выглядел настороженным и удивленным, но не разочарованным или недовольным, чего Марцин ожидал больше.

— Ты сейчас хочешь сказать, что ты… — начал он, заглядывая Марцину в глаза.

Марцин поспешно кивнул, пока Лука это как-то не назвал, потому что Марцин и сам не мог подобрать правильного слова, а пока слова не было — то и его чувств к Луке не существовало, они находились в какой-то другой, недоступной плоскости, все просто.

Лука недоуменно нахмурился. А потом он посмотрел на Марцина, будто в первый раз его увидел, и от этого стало горько во рту. Получалось, что Лука не думал о Марцине как о ком-то большем, чем просто раздражающем, но временами полезном тиммейте.

Сначала стало обидно, но потом Марцин решил, что Лука не виноват. Марцин просто был не в его вкусе, все логично. Он как-нибудь это переживет, он и раньше об этом думал, а теперь у него было подтверждение.

Ему показалось, что вот этот вот их с Лукой разговор — так и знал, что не стоит идти в номер — наложился на весь сегодняшний день и окончательно прогрыз дыру у него в груди, зато в голове было пусто. И гулко. И больно. Ему хотелось забиться куда-то и зализать раны, представить, что ничего не было, вырвать испорченную страницу…

Это было бы правильно. Остановиться здесь. Не говорить Луке больше ничего. Закрыть все обратно в себя и постараться забыть.

Но, наверное, Марцин тоже устал, был разочарован в себе, и у него уже не было сил на нормальные, адекватные действия.

Ладонь еще помнила ощущение мягкой футболки и горячей кожи сквозь эту футболку, и ему захотелось снова потянуться к Луке, но он запретил себе. Сцепил руки в замок и прижал к коленям.

— Я хочу сказать, что… что я… — начал он, зацепившись за вопрос, но не смог подобрать нужные слова. Не смог бы их произнести. Пришлось начинать издалека. — Ты, наверное, не помнишь, но у нас было как-то совместное интервью в твой первый год. Я был в H2K, наверное это было превью перед каким-то матчем недели? Или прешоу? Стандартный контент, короче. И ты смеялся надо мной, ну, то есть, над моими шутками. Вместе со мной. И провозгласил себя лучшим мидлайнером Европы, а мне надо было с тобой поспорить, потому что иначе Феби бы съел мое лицо, но, знаешь, я еще тогда подумал, что ты и правда лучший. И потом мы общались… и подружились… и оказались в одной команде.

Марцин прервался, чтобы набрать воздуха, потому что ему надо было сказать что-то вроде «У меня не было ни шанса в тебя не влюбиться», но он не мог.

Тогда он попробовал сказать вместо этого «Я понимаю, что не в твоем вкусе, прости, что поцеловал тебя, я не думал, когда это делал», но даже мысленно звучало не очень.

Он рискнул посмотреть на Луку. Лука смотрел в ответ виновато — и почему вообще? В чем он еще успел себя обвинить, пока Марцин тут пытался ему признаться?

— То есть то все-таки был флирт с твоей стороны, — Лука криво улыбнулся. — Прости, я… Наверное, я мог бы догадаться.

Марцин пожал плечами.

— А я мог бы прямо признаться. Я просто боялся. Боялся, что ты откажешь, боялся, что ты согласишься, боялся любого твоего ответа. Любой мог привести к тому, что мы бы не смогли больше оставаться в одной команде. К тому, что мы бы перестали быть друзьями. Я просто трус в этом плане, Лука.

— Не больший, чем я.

Лука сдвинулся, кровать под ним заскрипела — а потом он спустил с нее ноги, садясь напротив Марцина, и теперь они почти упирались друг в друга коленями.

Он дождался, когда Марцин поднимет голову и посмотрит на него, и продолжил.

— Честность на честность, Янкос… Марцин. Ты мне тоже нравишься, но я был уверен, что ты просто не осознаешь, что у других людей есть личное пространство, и у тебя немного странное представление о дружбе. И когда я пытался сам как-то тебе намекнуть, мы обращали все в шутку. 

Марцин сглотнул. Он неплохо помнил все те случаи, когда руки Луки оказывались на его заднице — потому что дрочил на каждое из этих воспоминаний — но его сознание не регистрировало это как какой-то намек со стороны Луки.

К непониманию личного пространства, странному представлению о том, что могут позволить себе друзья, а также к полному отсутствию навыков игры на кэрри-джанглерах он вполне мог добавить непроходимую тупость и умение закрывать глаза на очевидное.

Но стоп. Лука ведь сказал «тоже нравишься»?!

— Я еще не договорил, — сказал тот, видимо, прочитав по Марцину эту последнюю мысль, и Марцин замер на половине движения.

Хотя он и сам не знал, что собирался сделать с этим «тоже нравишься». Заорать? Схватить Луку и поцеловать его нормально? Срочно гуглить, можно ли в Китае заключить однополый брак двум европейцам?

Лука вздохнул, потер затылок, очевидно, собираясь с мыслями. И он теперь наверняка собирался сказать что-то плохое, да?

— В общем… этой весной я предложил Мики встречаться.

Да. Плохое.

— Этой? — тупо переспросил Марцин.

И он ведь хотел, чтобы Лука был счастлив без разницы с кем. Не должно быть так больно это слышать. Он ведь и так… он ведь уже это принял? Он ведь так и думал?

Но оказалось, что одно дело — думать, что у Луки с Мики что-то есть. Другое дело оказалось услышать подтверждение. Сразу же после признания? Или что это было? 

Марцин сцепил ладони в замок и с размаху приземлил себе на макушку.

Лука дернулся и протянул руку, как будто пытался его остановить, но тут же уронил ладонь.

— Этой, — кивнул он. — Пока вы с Граббзом бухали в игровой. Остальные вроде уже спали, а мы с Мики столкнулись на кухне. И поговорили о всякой фигне, и вместо того, чтобы сказать ему «спокойной ночи», у меня получилось «давай встречаться». И он ответил «ок».

Лука прервался, передернул плечами, провел ладонью по лицу — это было плохим знаком. Он волновался, и, хотя Марцину думалось, что это он тут должен нервничать и переживать сильнее, Луке явно было так же плохо, как и ему.

Он дождался, пока Лука опустит руки на колени, и осторожно протянул свою ладонь, положив ее сверху.

— А потом я уехал домой, и случилось то, что случилось, — тяжело проговорил Лука, сжимая ладонь Марцина. — И когда я вернулся в Берлин, мне показалось, что будет хорошим решением не мешать ему. Из меня и тиммейт был не очень. А в отношениях отдачи нужно побольше, и хотя Мики сказал, что его не напряжет, он подождет и все такое… В общем, я решил, что не хочу ему мешать нормально жить. Без того балласта, который я мог притащить ему.

Пальцы у него чуть дрожали, и хватка была такой, что Марцину было почти больно, но как-то… он не мог забрать руку. И он примерно представлял, чем Лука хочет закончить. И Марцину нужно было как-то собраться и ответить.

— Мики сказал, что ну раз я так хочу, то мы не будем встречаться, но что он... что он... что когда мне станет по-другому, он все еще будет рядом. И я понял, что не смогу еще раз его попросить, потому что я жалкий и на самом деле я ему не нужен, — Лука судорожно вздохнул. А потом разжал пальцы на ладони Марцина. — И тебе я тоже не нужен, Янкос. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем я.

Марцин мысленно окончательно вручил ему пальму первенства по проблемам с головой. Вслух боялся сказать. Ему казалось, что Лука сейчас заплачет. И что уровень боли в их комнате вышел из-под контроля и за пределы нормального. И нужно с этим что-то делать.

Так что Марцин взял и еще раз поцеловал Луку.

На этот раз нормально. 

Ему хотелось показать, что все равно Лука значил для него очень много. Лука был его первой любовью, одним из первых друзей, лучшим его партнером в игре, и Марцин не хотел это потерять. И хотел показать, что он по-настоящему к Луке чувствует.

Так что он целовал Луку, стараясь вложить в поцелуй все свои мысли, и сначала Лука просто позволял ему себя целовать, а потом несильно оттолкнул Марцина — тот даже не успел осознать и перепугаться — и заглянул ему в глаза.

А потом не менее жадно и требовательно поцеловал Марцина в ответ.

И волосы у него все еще были немного влажные, и ладонь, которой Марцин обхватил его за затылок, удерживая, скользила, и носы мешались, но потом Марцин толкнулся языком в его рот и Лука ответил и на это, и регистрировать все, кроме поцелуя, Марцин прекратил.

Лука, наверное, тоже.

Пиканье электронного замка, щелчок двери, шаги, еще щелчок двери — все это Марцин вроде бы и слышал, но оно не относилось к его сейчас.

В «сейчас» он целовал Луку, Лука целовал его в ответ, и день становился немножко лучше.

До того момента, как они оторвались друг от друга, и до них дошло, что именно они слышали, и кривая хуевости дня пробила дно.

Застывший на пороге комнаты Мики смотрел на них двоих, и его лицо не выражало вообще ничего.

— Я взял не ту карту и не смог попасть в свой номер, — пояснил он, махнув рукой с зажатой между пальцами белой ключ-картой.

Точно такая же — все карты были стандартными, без опознавательных признаков — валялась на столике под телевизором. 

Мики кинул рядом ту, которую принес с собой, и поднял очевидно, свою. И, видимо, собирался уходить.

Марцин ощутил, как его затапливает удушливой паникой. От того, каким безэмоциональным было лицо Мики, и от того, как испуганный взгляд Луки метался от Мики к Марцину, и от того, что он, кажется, сломал то, что кое-как, но работало. Не только для Луки и Мики, но и для себя — для всех троих.

Ему стало так хуево, страшно и больно, как никогда, и он просто заорал. Обычно его эмоции находили этот выход, когда ему было наоборот, хорошо, когда его переполняло волнение, но в положительном ключе — но сейчас это было что-то другое.

Наверное, можно было бы определить это как истерику?

Он не знал.

Просто все то плохое и больное, что он утрамбовывал в себе уже как минимум два года, а то и больше, наконец прорвалось наружу. Будто поражения сегодняшнего дня запустили обратный отсчет в его душе, поцелуй с Лукой перерезал не тот провод и ускорил этот отсчет, а появление Мики и вовсе спровоцировало взрыв.

Потом ему будет стыдно, что он сорвался.

Даже не потом.

Стыд вполне легко и непринужденно вписался в его эмоции — и Марцин подумал, что, видимо, он может закричать еще громче, но тут дыхание наконец закончилось.

В ушах звенело.

Он не знал, когда зажмурился, и подозревал, что он уже один в номере.

А потом понял, что нет.

Он пытался отдышаться, унять нервную дрожь, которой его все еще пробирало, и боялся открывать глаза.

— Марцин? — позвал его Лука, но Марцин только помотал головой.

Ему нужно было еще немножко посидеть.

Лука держал его за колено — уже некоторое время — и если Лука держал его за колено, то вряд ли он бы дотянулся еще и до плеча, где тоже лежала чья-то ладонь, и Марцин все-таки решился пошевелиться.

Он открыл глаза и поднял голову.

Мики, который держал его за плечо, молча протянул ему бутылку с водой.

И он почему-то выглядел так, будто действительно волновался за Марцина. Наверное. Или Марцин это себе надумал. 

Он забрал у Мики бутылку, не решаясь поблагодарить вслух, потому что, казалось, горло и связки не позволят ему теперь что-то сказать, и выиграл себе еще немного времени, растягивая несколько глотков как можно дольше. 

Лука и Мики не убирали руки, и от их ладоней шло ровное человеческое тепло. Внутри Марцина было пусто, но это тепло... как будто оно пыталось заполнить эту пустоту. И Марцин позволил себе просто насладиться этим ощущением.

А потом понял, что ему стоит объясниться.

Ну, потому что он не верил, что Лука и Мики способны начать какой-либо разговор сейчас. Теперь он примерно представлял, что именно Лука успел высказать Мики насчет себя, что тот выскочил из номера, перепутав карты, и не сразу пошел к себе, очевидно слишком взвинченный для вечера в компании Расмуса, с которым они делили номер. И Марцин подозревал, что если Лука попробует объяснить Мики, что произошло между ним и Марцином, ничего хорошего не выйдет.

А еще он слабо надеялся, что они временно оглохли и ничего не услышат, так что он просто извинится, что из него случился исход его демонов, и еще извинится перед Мики, что поцеловал Луку (и перед Лукой тоже, наверное, надо), уйдет в бассейн и утопится, чтобы смыть с себя позор.

Пусть Карлос подписывает Доинби как временного саба играть на саппорте для Луки, а Мики уйдет в джунгли и будет инсталочить Грагаса, это даже метово.

Марцин крепко закрутил крышку на бутылке с водой, снова взял Луку за руку и вскинул взгляд на Мики.

— Он сказал мне, что он жалкий балласт, которого никто не заслуживает в отношения, что я достоин лучшего, чем он, — звуки все равно драли горло, но в целом Марцин думал, что его можно понять. — И я не мог это больше слушать, честно.

Мики кивнул ему. Мики. Ему. Кивнул. С его лица пропала безэмоциональная маска, и он тоже нервничал — и тоже явно устал. Он улыбнулся Марцину, поджав губы, а потом посмотрел на Луку — и Лука отвел взгляд.

— Мне он тоже это сказал, — согласился Мики и сел на кровать к Марцину. — Что он не заслуживает ничего нормального, потому что капитан из него не очень, а АДК вообще говно.

— Тебе после сегодняшнего дня нужно еще какое-то подтверждение этих фактов? — с сарказмом сказал Лука, забрал у Марцина свою руку и закрыл лицо ладонями, сгорбившись, чтобы опустить локти на колени. 

Мики хмыкнул, Марцин скосил на него взгляд, чтобы убедиться — ну да, он опять начинал злиться. Наверное, чаша, из которой Мики черпал все свои «все в порядке» в ответ на каждое «я виноват, что мы проиграли» Луки, все-таки не была бездонной. Или осушилась постепенно вот так, когда Лука просто пропускал мимо ушей его слова и гнул свою линию.

Вот эту совершенно ему не подходящую линию о том, какое он днище.

— И как, кстати, получилось заставить его замолчать? — задумчиво спросил Мики.

На его лице застыло упрямое сосредоточенное выражение, которое Марцин у него видел только изредка на записях ужасно сложных игр, в которых Мики играл, как бог.

И, наверное, стоило ему ответить.

— Эксперимент не успели довести до конца, ты пришел. Но вроде бы во время... эксперимента он ни о чем больше не думал.

Лука скептически хмыкнул в ответ на его слова. А Мики придвинулся еще ближе и теперь они соприкасались еще боками и бедрами, и Марцин никак не мог понять, зачем ему это. И что именно Мики собирается делать дальше.

— Ясно, — сухо сказал Мики. — Эй, Лука.

Марцин почувствовал, как он напрягся — и у него появилось какое-то нехорошее предчувствие. И когда Мики качнулся вперед, к поднявшему голову на его слова Луке, Марцин все еще недоумевал. А потом Мики поцеловал Луку, и мысли Марцина покинули.

И первые несколько секунд, когда Мики целовал Луку на его глазах, Марцин только и мог, что смотреть. Думать вообще не получалось. Потом мелькнула первая после белого шума мысль, что это такая месть — но Марцин ее тут же отбросил.

Слишком уж… осторожно и мягко Мики это делал. Как будто тоже хотел что-то Луке показать. Может быть, даже примерно тоже самое, что сам Марцин? Заботу, беспокойство, любовь — и, наверное, поэтому Марцин не чувствовал сейчас ревности. Или все же он должен был? 

Он не успел с этим разобраться, Мики разорвал поцелуй.

И проговорил, глядя на ошарашенного Луку:

— Повторить вопль я не смогу, но, может быть, ты без этого выкинешь из своей головы свою любимую ерунду? Мы еще можем застакать поцелуи, чтобы ты вообще не думал. Да, Янкос... Марцин?

Он повернул голову (ужасно раскрасневшийся, с запотевшими очками, беспокойством на лице, неожиданно неуверенный — и как-то по-новому красивый) и Марцин с трудом сглотнул под его взглядом. И кивнул в ответ.

Вообще ему снова хотелось заорать, но уже не от опустошающего ужаса, а от чего-то другого. Странного, непонятного, колючего, но теплого, что дрожало внутри его.

— Михаэль, пожалуйста, — начал Лука, нахмурившись.

Марцин подался к нему раньше, чем успел осознать, и они с Мики чуть не столкнулись лбами. Лука от них отшатнулся и смотрел как какое-то дикое животное, не понимающее, чего от него хотят.

И нужно было протянуть ему руки раскрытыми ладонями, вроде бы — так это работало? Только в случае Луки, как в особо запущенном, протягивать нужно было мысли.

— Кстати, у нас же проходит соревнование по пиздецу в голове, так что присоединяйся, Мики, может быть, ты сможешь догнать нашего фаворита, — предложил Марцин, не сводя глаз с лица Луки. Тому было максимально неуютно, и наверняка он хотел сбежать — но Марцин смог зацепить и его. Наверняка Луке тоже было интересно, что может рассказать Мики. 

А Мики, с которым они все еще прижимались друг к другу, вздрогнул. И тоже наверняка заметил перемену на лице Луки.

— Ладно, я попробую, — выдохнул он. — Марцин смотрел на тебя влюбленными глазами еще до того, как меня подписали Сплайс. Когда я перешел в G2, я был уверен, что вы встречаетесь.

— Это было так заметно? — вырвалось у Марцина.

— Но ты же понял, что ничего такого? — одновременно с ним спросил Лука.

— Что вы два слепых идиота, как меня и предупреждал Вундер? Да, в принципе, довольно быстро понял, — Мики усмехнулся и поправил очки.

Это было так заметно, с ужасом осознал проигнорированный Марцин. Надо будет потом спросить у Мики, кто еще мог догадаться (почему не могли догадаться они с Лукой, в принципе, Мики уже сказал).

— А потом мы начали играть вместе, — продолжил Мики. — И у меня не было ни шанса в тебя не влюбиться, Лука. Но мы… делали вид, что ничего не происходит? Боялись сделать первый шаг?

— Все было хорошо — было страшно сломать, — тихо сказал Лука. — С Марцином, с тобой… У нас был какой-то баланс, который позволял нам думать, что мы дружим, и мы могли играть нормально. 

— Согласен, — Мики вздохнул. — Но что-то уже сломалось, — он зажмурился и вдруг поймал Марцина за руку. Пальцы у него были холодные, и Марцин бездумно сжал их покрепче, пытаясь согреть. — И я так и не дошел до моего пиздеца в голове. Так вот. Я думаю о том, что нам… что нам нужно попробовать… вот так. Втроем.

На последних словах его голос сорвался до шепота. А потом он отодвинулся и развернулся так, чтобы смотреть и на Марцина, и на Луку, и все еще держал Марцина за руку. Марцин мог только порадоваться, что схватил его обеими ладонями и теперь ему не нужно себя щипать, чтобы убедиться, что он не спит.

Но поверить в реальность происходящего у него выходило плохо.

Лука придвинулся ближе и взял Мики за вторую ладонь.

Мики глубоко вздохнул, и, видимо, заставил себя продолжать — на его лице опять было самое упрямое из его выражений, только боролся он сейчас, видимо, с собой:

— Самым сложным было признать, что у меня тоже есть что-то к Марцину. И это не желание прикрутить громкость и убрать из одного со мной пространства, как ты там наверняка решил. 

— То есть тебя все-таки пробило мое особое польское очарование, — вообще, Марцин надеялся, что получится сказать с нужной интонацией. С гордой насмешкой. Не с заискиванием. Но он, конечно, провалился.

— Конечно, — Мики — Михаэль? — хмыкнул. И улыбнулся ему. И Марцин опять застыл — как застыл после первой их игры на Ворлдс, когда Михаэль обнял его за шею, и Марцин на несколько секунд потерял способность соображать и двигаться — и вот сейчас опять. — В общем, у меня были следующие предпосылки: мы флиртуем друг с другом, это работает во всех направлениях, мы с Марцином хотим, что Лука был счастлив, Лука хочет, чтобы мы были с кем-то достойным, а не с ним — ну так вот мы будем еще и друг с другом. И я думаю об этом уже несколько месяцев. Что это выход. А потом мне становится страшно, и я…

Он осекся и вдруг издал какой-то странный звук, полузадушенный-полупроглоченный всхлип, и Марцин, смотрящий на его лицо, сначала испугался, а потом до него дошло посмотреть на Луку.

Лука прижимался губами к тыльной стороне ладони Михаэля. И когда опустил его ладонь, продолжил держать ее в своей.

— Это не решит всех проблем, — виновато сказал он.

— Не решит. Но тебе будет лучше, мне будет спокойнее, Марцин перестанет смотреть на то, как ты смотришь на меня, и умирать где-то там внутри, — Михаэль поджал губы, и неуверенно продолжил, — но ты... то есть вы, — его взгляд метнулся к лицу Марцина, и Марцин кивнул, — вы согласны? 

Марцин дождался медленного кивка от Луки — надо будет ему потом сказать, что пожалеет он как-нибудь в другой раз и лучше в другой стране, а пока пусть смирится — а потом потянул Михаэля на себя. И Луку тоже. И сгреб их обоих в охапку. Длины рук ему отчаянно не хватало — они оба могли бы просто податься назад, но не стали делать этого. Марцин все равно на всякий случай попробовал сжать объятия сильнее.

— Блядь, — простонал ему в ухо Михаэль и застучал ладонью по спине. — Отмена, отмена миссии!

— Не отпускай его, — посоветовал в другое ухо Лука и рассмеялся.

Марцин почувствовал, как Лука обнял его за плечи — и видимо, Михаэля тоже, потому что тот замолчал (и наверняка закатил глаза, просто Марцину этого было не видно), а потом поднял руки и обнял Марцина и все еще посмеивающегося Луку в ответ.

А потом Лука не удержал равновесия и чуть не свалился на колени Марцина — и пришлось окончательно перетащить его на свою кровать.

— Кстати, — взъерошенный Михаэль поправил очки и посмотрел на них обоих. — Раз мы последовали моим больным идеям, то я выиграл?

— Ага, пусть мистер лучший джанглер Европы вручает тебе подарок, — тут же согласился Лука и подпихнул Марцина в спину.

Вообще-то, по этому критерию — следовать больным идеям — Марцин был первым, и он уже собирался заспорить, когда до него дошло, на что именно Лука намекает.

И он поцеловал Михаэля, осторожно и ненапористо, чувствуя, как тот улыбается — и Михаэль смотрел на него изучающее и немного настороженно. Внутри Марцина все холодело от боязни сделать что-то не так, но потом Михаэль зажмурился и ответил ему — а еще обнял его за шею и в этот раз Марцина это уже не застанило.

Они разорвали поцелуй, когда Лука привалился к плечу Марцина и отчаянно зевнул.

— Да ладно, Марцин не так плохо целуется, чтобы захотеть спать от этого зрелища! — объявил Михаэль и Марцин ощутил, как по его лицу расползается слишком счастливая улыбка.

Возможно, по-настоящему коварный план Михаэля включал его смерть от счастья — как освобождение Луки для последующих не менее коварных планов. Марцин открыл рот, чтобы поделиться этим, но тоже сорвался на зевок.

Уже, наверное, почти ночь — сколько они времени в итоге потратили на разговоры? Но было… определенно это было лучше. Марцину удавалось избегать в своих мыслях острых углов и вопросов про будущее, и прямо сейчас, когда он сидел между Лукой и Михаэлем и это было не просто так — ему было спокойно.

— Уступаю тебе второе место в конкурсе, что хочешь в награду? — поинтересовался он у Луки, обнимая его.

Он увидел, как на лице Михаэля промелькнула тревога, и от этого немного забеспокоился сам — что Лука сейчас скажет, чтобы они дали ему поспать спокойно.

Но вместо этого Лука встряхнулся, закусил губу и посмотрел на Михаэля:

— Останешься на ночь? Тут широкие кровати.

И Михаэль кивнул в ответ.

Им хватило одной кровати на троих, хотя и было тесновато и Марцин, который оказался у края, боялся, что он обязательно свалится и сломает себе шею об тумбочку.

— Держись крепче, — жестоко посоветовал ему вернувшийся из ванной умывшийся Михаэль, с которым Марцин этими опасениями поделился.

— Ты избавляешься от конкурента, я так и думал, — парировал Марцин.

— Не волнуйся, я буду тебя держать, — Лука похлопал его по плечу — но потом, предатель, отвернулся, чтобы лечь лицом к лицу с пробравшимся за него к стенке Михаэлем, а сил продолжать пикироваться у Марцина уже не было.

Он закинул руку поверх Луки и попытался дотянуться до Михаэля, но только скользнул пальцами по его груди.

И Михаэль придвинулся ближе, взял его за руку и устроил его ладонь на своем боку. Тепло его тела чувствовалось и через футболку.

Жалко, что его лица было не видно. Но их пальцы все еще были переплетены.

Лука накрыл их руки свой ладонью.

— Знаете, что, — начал он — со всеми своими интонациями привычного уверенного и непробиваемого капитана G2. — Мы справимся. Спите.

— Как прикажешь, — с сарказмом отозвался Михаэль, но Марцин чувствовал, как дрогнули его пальцы — наверняка от того же волнения, которое прошило и Марцина. И от затаенной радости, что Лука, кажется, наконец-то вернул себе немного себя прежнего.

Марцин улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе расслабиться. Отпустить сегодняшний день, победы, поражения, неожиданные разговоры и опустошившие его откровения.

Надо было побыстрее уснуть, чтобы утром убедиться — они в самом деле рассказали друг другу то, что их мучило. И они — спасибо Михаэлю — вроде бы нашли решение. И решили дать этому решению шанс. 

Они определенно перевернули испорченную страницу. И начали новую. И в их силах было не испортить и ее тоже.


End file.
